The Cry of A Lone Wolf
by Dexal
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain; an elderly woman makes her way through a heavy snow storm out in the middle of nowhere where she finds a small chocolate brown pup that she rescues. She named him Toboe and this is his story.


The Cry of a Lone Wolf

__

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain_

The night was cold and breezy and snow rained heavily from the dark sky, blanketing the cold dead earth beneath it. A lonely woman walked home that night, far off from the outskirts of town the woman carried in her arms a brown paper bag full of groceries. The wind blew harshly at her face. Loose strands of gray hair sticking to her rosy cheeks like glue, her nose as red as a cherry. She was a small elderly woman, gripping in one hand her food and using the other to grasp the tattered shawl that she had wrapped around her shoulders. Keeping it despite the fact that it was old and worn down, though the ends were frayed and the various holes were too big to keep out the bitter cold.

She was solemn and patient, with little family and a deceased husband; more alone than anyone could imagine. She was a highly dignified and respectable person and didn't believe that it was right to mingle in other's lives, to waste such precious time on gossip or arrogant prattle. This was the very reason that she choose to live alone, away from town and civilization, in the middle of nowhere. This was why she walked for hours on end in the snow, rain, and blazing hot sunshine to get her food, but never in all her years did she have to endure such an endless torture, her skin burning with the freezing cold air rushing upon her face, her body, causing her bones to shiver.

Suddenly she stopped, listening to the call of the wind, to the sound of a mourning howling, dismal with anguish. The woman silently backtracked her steps, carefully seeking out every shoe print that marked the path she had taken even though most of them had already faded away under the newly fallen snow. Most people would have gotten lost in such a terrible storm, but not her, through her footprints seemed to have disappeared she always knew her way, always knew the path to take.

The woman came upon an old broken down wrecking yard, the howling of the animal becoming even more distinct as she approached the chain link fence that blocked out entry. Gradually she wondered up to the edge of the fence, looking for any means of enter into the small yard and surely she spotted one, a small hole on the side of the fence left a complete opening, just big enough for her to crawl through on her hands and knees.

As she crawled through the hole in the fence she didn't know what she was to expect but she could tell that it was no matter of offence, it was a cry for help. The woman wandered around the wrecking yard for awhile, listening for the desperate cry, the lonely howl, and within a matter of seconds she came to a stop. Shivering under an old deserted car lay a petite chocolate-brown puppy.

The woman gently knelt down, holding out her arms and calling to the pup. The pup gazed up at the face of the gentle woman, quickly walking with its tail between its legs into the woman's welcoming arms; snuggling up against her cold chest.

The woman smoothly removed the shawl and neatly bundled the pup.

"Now, Now," Comforted the elderly woman.

"It's alright, I know it's not much but it'll do till we get home."

The woman carried the pup inside, easing him onto a small sofa next to the window then quickly rushed over to her miniature fireplace to stoke the fire and add more wood.

Pulling a stool closer to the fire the woman finally took her seat, sighing with the relief as she could finally rest her throbbing legs then sighing again as she leaned back up to warm her hands near the fire.

The pup gazed on at the woman as she rubbed her hands together next to the fire, watching her intently as though she were more than just the person that saved him, she was family. He was alone and she was alone, that was until they found each other and though he still trembled and shivered, though on the outside he was just as cold as before on the inside his heart, his blood grew warm, and he thanked the woman with all his heart and mind, thanked her for saving him from the wretched and agonizing cold and for ensuring that he wasn't alone any longer.

Slowly he eased his way off the sofa, belly crawling across the floor to the woman he curled up in a ball at her feet and before he knew it he was asleep.

As the months slowly lingered on the young pup gladly stayed with the elderly woman, his personality developing to act more like a human than he was a dog and though he seemed to be growing he still looked like a runt. She began to call him Toboe.

His life seemed more perfect than ever. Like some of the stories that "granny," as he referred to her read to him; the good guy always wins, and he was good, he never disobeyed, he never hurt anything, he was a good boy and he loved her dearly. Of course nothing lasts forever.....

Around the time of Toboe's birthday (according to the date that she found him.) the woman became quite ill and gradually became so weak that she was forced to become bedridden; and though she lay sick and nearly dyeing Toboe kept by her side. Comforting her in her every waking moment, trying his hardest to attend to her every need.

One day, as the sun rose high into the sky the woman awoke with a terrible cough. Her body slowly becoming cold to the touch, and yet Toboe still didn't comprehend the situation. He was worried about her for he knew nothing of life or death and though he stayed by her he knew not exactly what her body was going through.

"Toeboe?" Whispered the woman, her voice hoarse.

The dog's head gently rose from the floor to acknowledge her calling.

"Come here." She said, gently patting her leg.

Toboe leaned up into a sitting position, gently setting a paw next to her cold hand that lay on the side of the bed.

"I know that it's past your birthday and I never got to give you your birthday present but I hope that you will still accept it." She Whispered, lifting a small silver box off of her nightstand to show it to him.

Toboe gazed upon the woman, watching her as she lifted up a fist to her mouth as she coughed then as she gently rested her hand on the top of the box. The woman slowly eased the lid off the box revealing to him four silver bracelets, briefly caressing the top of the dog's paw then lifted it into her hand as she slid the silver bracelets around his wrist.

"I love you Toboe. Thank you for keeping me company, thank you for saving me from the loneliness."Stated the woman, a look of peace be fallin her face as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Toboe's rough wet tong gently licked the top of the woman's hand as she placed it back down on the bed, and leaning his head down next to her he solemnly whimpered.

"It's okay boy, the pain will not last forever." Coughed the woman as she drifted off to sleep…. An eternal rest.

Toboe stay by her side for more than three days before he finally realized that she was gone and still he did not understand why she had left him alone, but with all his heart he forgave her. And after that nothing, his mind was blank, his heart slowly fading, his eyes distant as he lay on the small sofa next to the window staring blank-mindedly at the snowflakes as they softly danced to the ground.

Suddenly there came a bitter howling from far off in the distant. Toboe lifted his ears to listen, his eyes flickering to the door in curiosity.

He had never been outside before but now this howling, this cry seemed so strong, so impulsively irresistible, as if beckoning him to join it. Toboe glanced over at the body of his dead grandmother, whimpering goodbye to her as he turned his head back to the door, gradually walking towards it. Toboe scratched at the bottom of the door, relentlessly trying to open it, but it was no use. Looking back at the window he quietly ran over and propped his paws up on the window Ceil, listening for the slowly fading howling of the others.

Suddenly Toboe felt a slight breeze of cold air seep in from beneath a crack in the window. Lowering his head to Sniff underneath it Toboe gently lifted it open and out he went, running as fast as he could in the direction from which he had heard the calling.

Toboe wondered for hours, searching for the call, but nothing sounded; no howls, no cries, and there was no relying on his nose in this cold weather for he could barely smell anything. He thought about going back to the house where granny was, laying down on the sofa until he too fell asleep forever, but no, he wasn't going to give up so easily. He would fight to be alive, he would find a home. With all the determination and hurt bottled up inside him his heart just couldn't withstand it and with all his might he solemnly tipped his head back and let out a loud and mournful howl. He would find a home, he was determined he would never be alone, he was not a stray.


End file.
